As shown in FIG. 13, an ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus obtains two-dimensional information by scanning ultrasonic beams with an ultrasonic probe 30 for transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves to/from a subject, and displays an ultrasonic image based on the two-dimensional information. A signal received by the ultrasonic probe 30 is supplied to a spatial filter processing circuit 32 through a signal processing portion 31. The spatial filter processing circuit 32, which is provided before an image display conversion portion 33, includes a spatial filter for reducing noise in the received signal. A control circuit 34 controls the spatial filter processing circuit 32 so that a filter coefficient is changed in a direction from the vicinity of a surface of an oscillator toward a distal point in acoustic data. In other words, according to the conventional ultrasonic diagnosis apparatus, in spatial filter processing of the acoustic data before coordinate transformation, the filter coefficient is changed in accordance with a distance on the acoustic line data (see, for example, Patent document 1).    Patent document 1: JP 2001-340338 A (FIG. 1)